


Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep....

by duchess_of_the_ssr



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Machine- Mary Lambert
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_the_ssr/pseuds/duchess_of_the_ssr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't help but grow sadder and sadder after the loss of his best girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep....

Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-

"Don't touch me,"

Steve's breath was slow and steady,

"I'm sleeping," 

His smile displayed proudly on his sleeping face as he dreamed of a life with his one true love. 

"Got a bag of bones I've been keeping," 

His breath hitched as he felt a gentle hand shake his shoulder, beckoning him to wake up. As Sharon smiled down at him, he realized, today was Peggy's funeral.

"Why you, why you, sick."

As he was getting up, he grabbed his compass. 

"Your hands are like a war memorial,"

And carefully skimmed his thumb over the old photo of Peggy. 

"Why are you sick all the time?" 

He closed the compass and put it down on the nightstand. 

"We shaved your head 'cause your hair was falling out," 

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath,

"Why are you sick all the time?"

Only to throw his head into his hands and let out a shaky sob. 

"And the sound of the machine is the most comforting thing," 

He let out a soft whimper. 

"Knowing you're alive..." 

As he began shaking violently, he let out a wail and a scream. 

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..."

He soon began scratching at his temples. 

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..."

He let out one last loud scream before a worried Sharon entered the room. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Steve, finally composed, stood in his suit with all of his medals and pins secured onto his collar. In his left hand, he held his compass, while in the other, he held a bouquet of flowers. 

"Lord, Lord, you took my baby," 

He was supposed to speak at the funeral. 

"My baby," 

But he had yet to finish before he broke down into more shaky sobs. 

"Got an empty house with two bathtubs," 

He made it through the funeral without screaming,

"I wanna drown in 'em." 

Only to scream once we was left alone at her grave. 

"Lord, Lord, you took my baby,"

Day after day he came back to her grave, 

"My baby,"

Replacing the flowers, growing old with the earth and the trees and the flowers. 

"Got an empty house with two bathtubs,"

He couldn't bare it. It was about time he met back up with his girl and had his dance. 

"I wanna drown in 'em."

He was prepared. A bottle of pills, to make things quick and effortless. 

"I wanna drown in 'em."

As he downed the last few pills, his eyelids drooped lazily down and a smile grew on his face,

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..."

He could have sworn he'd saw Peggy! As he reached out to take her hand, everything grew brighter and brighter,

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..."

All until the old man grew quiet on the floor of his retirement bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> This is my first story so I hope y'all liked it ;)


End file.
